Testing development devices and systems often require a test input data to test a desired attribute of the device or system. For example when developing a server system, a test input including a sequence of server requests may be used to test the server being developed. Traditionally, a developer manually generated a test input data. However, the required test input data may be too large, difficult, or time consuming for a developer to manually generate the input data. For example, in order to stress test a server, a test input data, including simulated server requests from millions of users, may be desired. In some cases, it may be desired to test a component of a larger system or a network of systems without connecting the component being tested to the larger system or network. For example, it may be desired to sandbox a new version of a server before the new server is deployed. In this case, it may be difficult to manually generate a test input data that takes into account independencies with other systems/components in the larger deployed system or network. Therefore, there exists a need for a more effective way to generate test input data.